Eres como mi hermana
by Maakemecrazier
Summary: Dedicado a: Jossi.Cullen, Osita eres la mejor persona. Espero te guste


**Titulo: Eres como mi hermana**

**Summary: Dedicado a: ****, ****Osita eres la mejor persona. Espero te guste**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia Twilight y su saga le pertenecen a alguien con mayor imaginación a mí solo me pertenecen Emmett y Carlisle en sueños. Y la trama por supuesto también me pertenece **

**Personajes: Rosalie/Bella**

**Quiero aclarar que yo no escribo muy seguido sobre Bella o algo que tenga que ver con Bella porque no me parece ideal escribir sobre ella. Esto solo es por mi osita**

**osita hermosa quiero decirte, antes de que leas esto, que eres como mi hermana. Eres la persona más dulce y sensible que he conocido. Te quiero, ya lo sabes, pero ¿Qué pierdo con volverlo a decir? Esto es para ti. Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

Rosalie Pov

Mire en dirección al oeste mientras peinaba a mi sobrina. Su hermoso cabello rojizo se complementaba con, ahora, sus perfectas mejillas sonrojadas. Yo sabia que estaba emocionada, aunque no le veía el porque. Es decir, saldría con el perro. ¿Qué emocionante tendría eso? ¡Vamos, Rose, es su primera cita! Nessie solo aparentaba 13 años y saldría a una cena con el perro. Ella le había pedido a Alice que la arreglara y a mí que la peinara y maquillara, ninguna de las dos nos habíamos negado. Solo era porque Nessie era la luz de nuestros ojos hasta estos días

-¿Estoy bien? – le preguntaba ella constantemente a Esme

Esme reía musicalmente y, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, señalaba al espejo

-Mas que hermosa – le susurraba

Bella entro a la habitación y, aunque, no habíamos tenido una buena relación estos años ya no éramos lo que habíamos sido hace unos años atrás. Éramos mas maduras e, incluso, pasábamos juntas largos ratos en la noche y en el día también. Solíamos ir de compras, aunque, siempre preferíamos hablar de cosas divertidas mientras Alice se probaba la ropa. Aquello molestaba a Alice, no le prestábamos la suficiente atención

Era tanto el afecto que sobrellevamos hasta ahora que, esta noche, iríamos de caza juntas. Había veces que, inconcientemente, me daba cuenta de que Bella se estaba convirtiendo en mas que una simple humana que había desperdiciado su vida. Se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera hermana para todos nosotros o, mejor dicho, para mi

-Renesmee…

-¡Ya lo se! – dijo Nessie – volveré temprano, mama

Nessie se levanto y me sonrío. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y, delicadamente, puso su mano derecha en mi mejilla: "te quiero". Me recordó de nuevo pero así ella me lo dijera un millón de veces yo, siempre, lo consideraría algo especial. Algo único y mágico que disfrutaba

Bella me miro y me despedí de Esme y Alice. No sin antes añadir:

-Dile a Emmett que… prepare el juego

La cara de Alice demostró la repulsión y la de Esme diversión y, hasta cierto punto, el asco. Pero no importo; porque ellas ya me conocían, ellas ya sabían que yo no jugaba a las muñecas con Emmett. Ellas sabían, perfectamente, lo que yo hacia. Hasta Nessie lo sabía

-¿Qué me hija que? – grito Edward

-Bella, es hora de irnos – susurre rápidamente mientras salir por la ventana

Escuche las risas mientras Bella caminaba detrás mío, era una buena amiga. Una buena compañera e, incluso, una buena consejera. Ella era especial porque sabía que decir en los momentos en los cuales creía que no había nada por decir. Me había aconsejado tantas veces que no recordaba las veces exactas, pero si sabia que solía ser un poco insoportable cuando lo deseaba. Pero su optimismo me hacia mandar al diablo lo insoportable que se ponía

Yo sabía que estaba loca, y derremate, pero en ciertos términos a veces me agradaba. Me agradaba su grado de locura. Un momento pasó por mi cabeza, aquella vez que ella estaba en otro país y hablamos por correo. Ella había dicho: "y yo desearía pasar un día de compras completo contigo"; Bella odiaba las compras lo que solo significaba que ella me estaba queriendo como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Porque yo, realmente, la quería como una hermana. Una hermana tarada, despistada, tonta, fuerte, con un don fuerte, con su animo testarudo, con su animo optimista y, en especial, por ese algo que hacia que con cada cosa incoherente que decía yo reía.

Bella era la clase de amiga que yo había deseado, era como Vera en otra época y mas testaruda. Era como…. La hermana que, de humana, siempre desee tener para compartir algo. Era como…. La psicóloga y consejera sentimental que a veces me hacia falta. Pero, en especial, era aquella loca que me hacia reír y llorar. Que me hacia odiarla y quererla. Que me hacia quererla votar de casa y quererle dar apoyo. Era la hermana que odiaba y amaba.

Bella era como mi hermana. Y, justamente ahora, me estaba dando cuenta de eso

-Vamos, Barbie, estas lenta – dijo

Y sonreí, porque era uno de esos momentos donde la odiaba y después la querría como la hermana pequeña al cual proteger. Era sumamente débil y fuerte. Era la combinación exacta para ser mi hermana

* * *

**Es corto lo se, pero no he tenido mucho que poner sin que parezca muy ficticio**

**Nada les cuesta presionar abajo y dejar un review :D**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
